Pink
by rawlette
Summary: Entah apa yang telah terjadi, tetapi saat gadis itu tinggal di kamar Sasuke, setelahnya yang terlihat hanya warna merah muda dimana-mana.
1. One - First Meeting

**Chapter One**

Entah apa yang telah terjadi, tetapi saat gadis itu tinggal di kamar Sasuke, setelahnya yang terlihat hanya warna merah muda dimana-mana.

 **.**

 **Naruto**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **Pink**

 _Copyright_ 2016 © **bluecandle'ss**

 **.**

Sakura meringis saat lututnya jatuh mengenai tanah. Perlahan ia menyapu permukaan lututnya yang terluka sambil sesekali meringis pelan.

"Aw! Oh, tidak! Lutut indahku..."

"Apa yang terjadi, _forehead_? Lututmu terluka? Ya ampun!" Yamanaka Ino mendekat untuk membantu sahabatnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tersandung batu."

"Dasar ceroboh. Lain kali kalau kau sedang berjalan gunakan matamu." Ino membuka tutup botol air mineral yang dipegangnya, lalu membiarkan air mengalir di permukaan lutut yang terluka.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, hah? Dimana-dimana orang berjalan menggunakan kaki, bukan mata. Mata digunakan untuk melihat tahu!" protes Sakura, tak ingin disalahkan.

" _Yeah_ , _whatever_." Ino merotasi kedua bola matanya, "apa sudah lebih baik?" Sakura mengangguk dan berdiri.

" _Pig_? Tahu tidak, mungkin aku akan pindah ke Tokyo," Sakura berkata saat mereka tengah berjalan menuju kelas.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

Sakura menggedikkan bahunya, "kata ibu, aku harus coba tes untuk ujian masuk Todai¹. Jika, nanti aku lulus aku akan pindah."

"Hm, ya, berarti kau harus meninggalkanku, bukan? Baiklah, pergi sana!" Ino menjauhkan jaraknya beberapa puluh senti dari lawan bicaranya.

" _Pig_ , jangan seperti ini. Kumohon, mengertilah. Lagipula, kuliah di Todai itu adalah impianku sejak kecil, bukan? Mengertilah sedikit." Ino memalingkan wajahnya, sementara tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

" _Pig_ , _onegaishimasu_..."

Ino berbalik, memeluk sahabatnya erat. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyayangimu. Rasanya sangat berat jika kau harus pergi meninggalkanku." Ia melepas pelukannya.

"Waktunya masih lama. Kita bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Kita bisa pergi ke _mall_ untuk berbelanja, 'kan? Aku baru akan pergi setelah ujian akhir, _pig_! Ayolah." Sakura memegang kedua tangan sahabatnya.

" _Alright_. Tetapi berjanjilah, setelah ini temani aku makan siang, _okay_?" Sakura mengangguk cepat.

 **...**

" _Tadaima_." Suara si bungsu keluarga Uchiha terdengar dari arah pintu depan.

" _Okaerinasai_. Bagaimana di kampus hari ini, Sasuke- _kun_?" Uchiha Mikoto meletakkan sepiring berisi beberapa buah _onigiri_ di atas meja makan.

"Hn. Baik. Ada persiapan mengenai mahasiswa baru. Minggu depan mereka sudah mulai melaksanakan orientasi." Sasuke—namanya— menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa.

"Hey, adikku yang manis, sudah pulang ternyata." Sasuke merotasi kedua bola matanya sembari mendesah lelah saat Uchiha Itachi selaku kakaknya menyapa.

"Hn."

"Makan malamnya sudah siap, ayo sini." panggil wanita yang berusia hampir berkepala empat itu.

"Apa menu makan malam hari ini, bu?" tanya Itachi.

"Hanya _onigiri_ dan _sushi_. Tadi sangat banyak pekerjaan yang harus ibu selesaikan, jadi hanya ini yang bisa ibu buat. Tidak apa-apa, ya?" Sasuke dan Itachi mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ayah lembur lagi?" tanya Sasuke. Mikoto mengiyakan. "Kapan dia punya waktu untuk keluarganya?" Sasuke mendecih.

"Kau tahu ayah, 'kan, Sasuke? Dia itu seorang _workaholic_. Bukankah ini juga sudah biasa? Kenapa kau malah menanyakannya?" Itachi mengambil sebuah _onigiri_ dan memakannya.

"Lalu, kenapa ibu bersedia menikah dengan orang yang bahkan tak peduli dengan keluarganya?" Itachi hampir saja memuntahkan _onigiri_ nya.

"Apa yang k—"

"Sudah-sudah! Lanjutkan makan kalian." Mikoto menyerukan sambil menyiapkan hidangan penutup.

"Oh, iya, ibu lupa mengatakannya. Besok anak teman SMA ibu dari Konoha akan menginap disini untuk sementara waktu. Dia baru diterima di universitas yang sama dengan Sasuke. Setelah nanti mendapatkan kerja sambilan dan cukup uang, dia baru akan pindah dan menyewa apartemennya sendiri. Bersikap baiklah dengannya, Itachi- _kun_ , Sasuke- _kun_." jelas Mikoto.

"Hn."

"Baiklah."

 **...**

"Kau akan tinggal dimana selama di Tokyo?"

"Aku akan tinggal di rumah teman SMA ibu sampai aku bisa mendapatkan kerja sambilan disana. Lalu, jika uangku sudah cukup, mungkin aku akan menyewa sebuah apartemen." Sakura menarik kopernya setelah sampai di stasiun. Ino mengantarnya, ibunya sedang tak bisa mengantar karena ada urusan mendadak di kantornya.

"Kurasa aku harus segera naik ke keretaku, _pig_. Jaga dirimu, aku akan pulang setahun sekali. Jangan makan terlalu banyak, nanti kau akan bertambah gemuk." Sakura mendekap erat sahabat yang akan ditinggalkannya.

"Cerewet! Jangan menceramahiku, _forehead_!"

Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah kereta sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ino sambil tersenyum lembut. Rasanya berat sekali harus meninggalkan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Hati-hati, _forehead_ , jaga dirimu baik-baik. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah tiba di Tokyo, ya!" Ino melambai saat kereta api sudah mulai berangkat.

Sakura mengintip dari jendela kereta, "tolong jaga ibuku baik-baik, _pig_." Ino mengangguk. Setelahnya, kereta api mulai meninggalkan stasiun.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku. Masih ada delapan jam lagi, lalu ia baru akan sampai di Tokyo. Lebih baik jika ia tidur sesaat dan saat dirinya tiba di kota tujuannya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

 **...**

Sakura mengetuk pintu rumah kediaman Uchiha itu perlahan yang setelah itu dirinya disambut hangat oleh sang nyonya rumah.

"Sakuraa- _chan_ , sudah tiba di Tokyo kenapa tidak hubungi bibi? Bibi bisa menjemputmu disana." Mikoto menyentuh kedua bahu Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tinggal disini saja sudah merepotkan bibi, apalagi kalau harus menjemputku." Mikoto menggeleng dan setelah itu membantu Sakura memasukkan kopernya.

"Bagaimana kabar Mebuki? Ibumu baik-baik saja?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Ibu titip salam untuk bibi." Ujar Sakura.

"Ah, begitu. Oh, iya, tidak apa-apa 'kan jika Sakura- _chan_ tidur di kamar anak bibi. Kamar tamu sedang direnovasi. Nanti biar anak bibi tidur di kamar kakaknya saja."

"Asalkan tidak merepotkan bibi saja." jajaran gigi putih itu terlihat saat Sakura tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak. Setelah ini tolong temani bibi ke _mall_ ya, Sakura- _chan_. Kita adakan sedikit renovasi pada kamar yang akan kau tempati." Sakura mengangguk setuju.

 **...**

" _Tadaima_."

" _Okaerinasai_." sahut Itachi.

"Ibu dimana?" tanya Sasuke sembari meletakkan tasnya di atas sofa.

"Di dapur bersama Sakura- _chan_." jawab Itachi.

"Sakura- _chan_?"

Itachi mengangguk, "anak teman SMA ibu yang ibu ceritakan kemarin malam." Sasuke manggut-manggut.

"Sasuke- _kun_? Sudah pulang ternyata. Ayo, sini, makan malam sudah siap. Itachi- _kun_ kemari, makan," panggil Mikoto.

"Bibi, ini diletakkan dimana?" Sakura datang membawa semangkuk besar kuah kare. Mikoto menunjuk tempat di tengah-tengah meja makan dan Sakura meletakkannya disana.

"Ini Sakura- _chan_ —Haruno Sakura, putri teman SMA ibu yang ibu ceritakan. Dia hanya setahun lebih muda dari Sasuke- _kun_ , lho!" jelas Mikoto.

"Perempuan? Cih, merepotkan saja." Semua atensi beralih pada Sasuke.

"Sakura- _chan_ , ini Sasuke- _kun_ —Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu bibi. Sasuke- _kun_ kalau bicara dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya memang seperti itu, tolong jangan dimasukin ke hati kalau dia berkata kasar, ya, Sakura- _chan_. Lama-lama nanti Sasuke- _kun_ juga akan terbiasa." Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Ini Itachi- _kun_ —Uchiha Itachi, putra sulung bibi. Berbeda dengan Sasuke- _kun_ , Itachi- _kun_ lebih cepat beradaptasi. Kalian juga sudah bercakap-cakap tadi, bukan?" anggukan diberikan Sakura sebagai jawaban.

"Halo, Sasuke- _kun_ , Itachi- _nii_ - _san_. _Yoroshiku ne_ ,"

"Halo, Sakura- _chan_!"

"Hn."

…

Sasuke meneguk segelas air, kemudian beranjak bangun dari kursi meja makan. Ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tetapi, sesuatu yang berbeda tampak dari dalam kamarnya.

Merah muda?

Apa ini benar kamarnya?

Ranjang merah muda. Meja merah muda. Kursi merah muda. Pigura merah muda. Tirai merah muda. Dan apa-apaan in?! Darimana datangnya poster _boyband_ Korea ini? Sejak kapan juga Sasuke mge _fans_ sama artis-artis Korea? Kenapa kamarnya jadi serba merah muda?!

"Hmm, ada apa, Sasuke? Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?" tiba-tiba saja Itachi sudah ada di belakang Sasuke.

Saat itu juga Sasuke rasanya seperti ingin menangis meraung-raung.

"IBU! ADA APA DENGAN KAMARKU?!"

 **.**

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

 **.**

[¹] **Todai** _means_ **Tokyo Daigaku** _or_ _**University of**_ **Tokyo**.

 **.**

 **Author's Note** , maafkan atas segala kekurangan. Semoga suka dengan _fanfic_ ini, ya!

 **bloom**


	2. Two - Hn Contest

**Chapter** **Two**

Entah apa yang telah terjadi, tetapi saat gadis itu tinggal di kamar Sasuke, setelahnya yang terlihat hanya warna merah muda dimana-mana.

 **.**

 **Naruto**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **Pink**

 _Copyright_ 2016 © **bluecandle'ss**

 **.**

"Jadi, adakah yang bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terhadap kamarku?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memicingkan mata pada ibu, kakaknya yang sedang terkikik geli menahan tawa, dan seseorang yang bernama Sakura itu.

Mikoto yang pertama angkat bicara. "Emh, begini... Selama Sakura- _chan_ disini, dia akan menggunakan kamarmu sementara, Sasuke- _kun_." Mata Sasuke terbelalak.

"Apa?! Kenapa harus aku yang direpotkan? Apa di antara seluruh penghuni rumah ini hanya aku yang memiliki kamar? Seperti misalnya—," mata Sasuke melirik Itachi tanpa minat.

"Ada apa, adik? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Ingin kucium yaa," Sasuke mendengus jijik. Kemudian ia bergeser sedikit, menjauhkan sedikit jaraknya dari sang kakak.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lalu ketika manik kembar obsidian itu kembali diperlihatkan, ia berkata, "baiklah. Hanya sementara, bukan?" Mikoto mengangguk diiringis segaris kurva tipis yang terbentuk di bibirnya. "Lalu, aku akan tidur dimana untuk selanjutnya?"

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar kakakmu, Sasuke- _kun_." Setelah ucapan itu terlontar dari bibir tipis milik wanita bersurai _dark_ blue itu, Sasuke beranjak bangkit.

"Mau kemana?" Itachi meneguk segelas air yang tersedia di meja, sekilas tersenyum kecil pada Sakura yang juga dibalas senyum oleh gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna bunga sakura.

"Hn. Ke kamarku yang sekarang," balas Sasuke singkat.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan ' _kamarku yang sekarang_ ' itu?" Sasuke menggedikkan bahunya. Kemudian, berjalan mendekati tangga, meninggalkan tiga manusia itu di ruang keluarga. "Mungkin... aku bisa melakukan sedikit _upgrade_ pada kamar kumuh itu," lanjutnya sebelum menghilang di belokan tangga.

"Apa?" Itachi menggaruk tekuknya, kemudian berteriak setelah menyadari sesuatu. "OI! KEMBALI KAU SASUKE!"

Dan malam itu ditutup dengan aksi penggedoran pintu oleh Itachi.

 **...**

Sakura terbangun saat jam telah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Ia mengikat rambutnya, mengambil handuk dari dalam lemari dan bergegas untuk mandi. Setelah itu, ia keluar dari _kamar barunya_ dengan pakaian santai.

Jika dipikir-pikir, Sakura menjadi tidak enak setelah melihat reaksi Sasuke mengenai kamarnya setelah Sakura menempatinya. Dirinya harus cepat-cepat minggat dari sini setelah mendapatkan kerja sambilan dan sebuah apartemen atau apalah.

Sakura berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati Mikoto tengah berkutat dengan seperangkat alat dapur di sana. Sejurus kemudian Sakura mendekati wanita cantik itu.

"Bibi, sedang membuat sarapan ya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Mikoto mengangguk.

"Hm, iya," kemudian membalas lemparan senyum dari Sakura. "Begini ya rasanya memiliki seorang putri. Pagi-pagi ada yang menemani untuk menyiapkan sarapan,"

Sakura menampakkan jejaran giginya, "haha. Bibi bisa saja, sini aku bantu." Mikoto menggeser sedikit posisinya. Sakura mengambil alih pemanggangan roti.

"Hn."

Mikoto berbalik.

"Sasuke- _kun_? Sudah bangun?" Sasuke mengangguk singkat, "ya."

"Sakura- _chan_ , tolong berikan ini pada Sasuke- _kun_." Mikoto menyodorkan sepiring _sandwich_ yang dipanggang pada Sakura.

"Baik, bibi." Sakura mengambil piring itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan, dimana Sasuke sedang menyamankan posisi disana. " _Ohayo_ , Sasuke- _kun_ ," sapa Sakura ramah.

"Hn."

 _Begitu saja balasannya?_ , batin Sakura dongkol.

"Jadi, ada rencana ingin kemana hari ini, Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Mikoto di tengah-tengah kegiatannya.

"Belum ada rencana, bibi," jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Ke _Disneyland_ saja, sayang." Mikoto meletakkan secangkir teh di meja dan langsung disambut oleh Sasuke. "Sasuke- _kun_ akan mengantarmu," Uhuk, apa katanya? Sasuke langsung tersedak.

"Apa? Aku?" Mikoto menggangguk.

"Itachi ada 'kan? Kenapa harus aku?" Sasuke menolak, tak terima dirinya disuruh-suruh.

"Kakakmu ada urusan di kantornya hari ini. Ada banyak berkas yang harus dikerjakannya," jelas Mikoto.

"Tidak apa-apa, bibi, aku bisa pergi kapan-kapan. Mungkin Sasuke- _kun_ sibuk hari ini. Lagipula aku juga akan menetap disini sampai kuliahku selesai nanti," tolak Sakura halus.

"Tidak, Sakura- _chan_. Kau masih baru disini. Selain itu, kau bisa melihat-lihat atau berkeliling kota. Sasuke- _kun_ tetap akan mengantarmu kemana pun kau mau,"

Sakura beralih memandang Sasuke yang membuang wajahnya ke arah lain sambil berdecih, " hn."

"Baiklah, antar Sakura- _chan_ berjalan-jalan siang ini, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hn."—lagi.

 **...**

Sakura sedang duduk menyaksikan program acara televisi yang sepertinya membosankan, hingga sofa di sebelahnya mengerut. Sasuke, ternyata.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn."

 _Lagi-lagi kata 'hn'_., batin Sakura sambil tersenyum masam.

Di rumah sedang tidak ada orang selain Sakura dan Sasuke. Mikoto pergi keluar untuk mengurus sesuatu yang penting, katanya begitu tadi saat Sakura menanyakannya.

"Jadi... kau yang memprovokasi ibuku untuk menyihir kamarku menjadi menyeramkan seperti itu?" Sakura menautkan alisnya. Bicara apa lelaki ini?

"Maksudnya?"

Sasuke berdecih, "kau tidak mendengarku?" Sakura menjadi kikuk sendiri.

"Apa yang Sasuke- _kun_ maksud itu ad—"

"Yang kumaksud itu, bukankah kau yang meminta ibuku untuk merubah kamarku menjadi serba merah muda begitu?" ulangnya memperjelas.

Sakura menggaruk pipinya, lelaki ini salah paham. "Tidak. Kau salah paham, Sasuke- _kun_. Bibi yang berinisiatif untuk—"

"Hn."

Oke, cukup. Untuk kesekian kalinya lelaki ini memotong penjelasan Sakura.

"Apa yang bisa kau katakan hanya _hn_ , _hn_ , dan _hn_? Kau juga memotong penjelesanku, saat aku mencoba bersikap ramah dan menyapamu, kau hanya membalasnya dengan ' _hn_ '. Sungguh, kau membuatku dongkol setengah hidup!" akhirnya semua yang tersimpan dalam hatinya, ia tumpahkan.

"Kalau begitu, biasakan dirimu. Karena apapun yang akan kau katakan, aku hanya akan membalasnya dengan gumaman ' _hn_ '. Persiapkan dirimu,"

Sakura meringis. Hn, tentu saja Sakura kesal. Dan, hn. Mungkin ia juga telah terkenal virus ' _hn_ ' dari lelaki berambut mencuat ke belakang ini. Hn, ya, bokong ayam. Sakura rasa juga begitu. Hn.

"Siang ini, kau akan menyuruhku mengantarmu kemana?" Setelah beberapa menit hening—hanya suara televisi yang terdengar—, Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Terserah."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Tidak ada."

"Kau sehat?"

"Ya."

"Kau kesal padaku?"

Dengan semangat empatlima Sakura menjawab, "YA!"

"Kau marah padaku?"

"YA!"

"Kau suka padaku?"

"YA!" Tapi—EHH! "TIDAAAK!" Sasuke tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Jangan asal menjawab 'ya' makanya," tawanya masih belum mereda. "Hh, haha."

"Sudah selesai tertawanya, tuan?" Sasuke mengangguk disela-sela tawanya.

"Sudah, terima kasih telah mendengarkan." Sakura bersikedap. "Haaa... kau lumayan menyenangkan ternyata," sambung Sasuke setelah mengakiri tawanya.

"Kau baru menyadarinya? Teman-temanku juga berkata begitu dan kau adalah orang yang ke-158 yang mengatakan itu padaku," ucap Sakura bangga.

"Palingan itu hanya bualanmu saja,"

"Tutup mulutmu itu. Kata-katamu itu terkadang sangat menusuk dan menyakitkan," Sakura berkata acuh.

"Hn. Aku tahu,"

" _Hn_ lagi?"

"Hn."

"Hentikan itu."

"Hn.

"Kau ingin aku meninjumu?"

"Hn."

"Hn." Sakura mulai ikut-ikutan.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" Sasuke mulai emosi.

"Hn."

"Kubilang berhenti, kau dengar?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

Kata ' _hn_ ' adalah kata yang menutup pagi itu. Sungguh kata yang begitu keramat.

 **.**

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

 **.**

 **Author's Note** , _tadaaa_ ~ ini dia _second chapter_ nya. Maafkan daku bila banyak _typo_ ( _s_ ).

 **bloom**


	3. Three - Summer Festival

**Chapter Three**

Entah apa yang telah terjadi, tetapi saat gadis itu tinggal di kamar Sasuke, setelahnya yang terlihat hanya warna merah muda dimana-mana.

 **.**

 **Naruto**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **Pink**

 _Copyright_ 2016 © **bluecandle'ss**

 **.**

Sakura mencibir kecil sambil mendelik sinis pada sesosok makhluk kasar di sebelahnya. Kekalahannya adalah penutup pertandingan mengucapkan ' _hn_ ' beberapa saat yang lalu. Lihat saja tingkah lelaki itu sekarang. Menatap terlevisi dengan seringai kemenangan yang konyol—ralat, _super_ konyol!

Sakura ingin muntah di tempat, sungguh!

"Bisa kau hentikan senyuman horormu itu, Sasuke? Aku merasa bulu kudukku meremang sekarang."

Sasuke merotasi bola lampunya—eh, tidak, tidak, maksud disini adalah bola matanya. "Yang kau maksud senyuman horor itu apa? Ini seringai, bodoh!" Sakura berdecak.

Keheningan mendominasi, namun Sasuke cepat-cepat menghancurkannya.

"Lusa akan diadakan _natsu omatsuri_. Jika kau ingin pergi ke sana, aku akan menemanimu. Tapi, lupakan rencana untuk ke _disneyland_ itu," Sasuke berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sakura menoleh, "kau berbicara kepadaku?"

"Tidak, aku berbicara pada tembok,"

"Oh."

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya, "tentu saja aku berbicara padamu! Memang ada orang lain selain kita disini?!"

Pura-pura tidak tahu, Sakura menggedikkan bahunya, "hm,"

"Gimana? _Deal_?"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Masih hening.

Hening lagi.

Lagi-lagi hening.

Ya, tetap hening.

"Kau mau jawab atau kepalamu akan kusentil sekarang?"

Hening.

Sasuke bersiap menyentil dahi Sakura sebelum perkataan gadis itu menginterupsi, " _deal_ , _deal_ , iya _deal_!" gumamnya tak ikhlas.

"Bagus, gadis pintar," Sasuke beranjak dari sofa, lalu menepuk pelan kepala Sakura yang kemudian hanya bisa merona.

 **...**

Sasuke masuk ke dalam— _bekas kamarnya_ yang dipakai oleh gadis aneh bernama Sakura. Dinyalakan lampu dan diperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kamarnya memang sudah berubah 99%. Jika ditanya ' _kesal?_ ', jawabannya sudah pasti ' _tentu saja_ '.

Ring basket pribadinya menghilang dari kamar, keset kaki _pink_ , _remote pink_ , tirai _pink_ , lemari _pink_ , ranjang berserta spai bewarna _pink_ , meja rias _pink_ , dan—poster _boyband_ Korea yang sedang gempar-gemparnya itu pun lengkap memeriahkan isi kamar. Tungkai-tungkainya bergerak menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar. Sasuke harus mempersiapkan mentalnya dari sekarang jika dia tidak ingin kehilangan kewarasannya.

Krek.

Tuh, 'kan. Semua dugaan Sasuke tak meleset sedikitpun.

Disana sudah pasti serba bewarna _pink_. Salah satunya adalah _shower_ yang menggantung di diding. Ya, tentu saja warnanya _pink_.

Semoga gadis itu cepat-cepat minggat dari rumah agar ia dapat mengembalikan kamar ini ke dalam pelukannya.

Ya, semoga saja.

 **...**

Sakura sudah siap dengan yukata merah mudah dengan motif gelembung-gelembung dan rambut yang disanggul acak. Dia yang pergi, tetapi Mikoto yang tampak antusias.

"Dan, taraaa~!" Mikoto tersenyum lembut. "Kau cantik sekali," kemudian pujinya. Sakura tersenyum kikuk dengan awan merah muda yang menggantung samar di kedua belah pipinya.

"Ayo turun, sebelum Itachi- _kun_ kembali minta ikut bersama kalian," ajak Mikoto. Sakura mengangguk.

Di bawah, Sasuke telah menunggu dengan setelan kemeja abu-abu tak jauh dari ruang tamu. Ia sempat terpaku sejenak saat melihat penampilan gadis itu, namun cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Hn, bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat?" Sakura mendengus kecil saat melihat Sasuke sudah berada di halaman rumah menunggunya.

"Hn, bisakah kau sabar sedikit?" balasnya cepat.

"Hn."

 **...**

Sakura tersenyum lebar ketika stan-stan yang ramai akan pengunjung itu mulai terlihat. Ia percepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdecak di belakang.

" _Sugoii ne_ ," gumamnya takjub.

"Hn. Jangan berpikir untuk merepotkanku, kau dengar?" Sakura merotasi kedua bola matanya dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang lebih memilih untuk menunggu.

Stan pertama yang dikunjungi adalah stan penjual ikan. Sakura berjongkok untuk melihat ikan-ikan itu berenang kesana-kamari. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk membeli dua ekor dari mereka. Setelah kembali berdiri, Sakura membersihkan yukata-nya yang terciprat air, Sasuke mendadak terpaku sesaat.

Saat Sakura berjalan menuju stan-stan lain, Sasuke mengikutinya. Stan selanjutnya yang Sakura kunjungi adalah stan menembak hadiah. Sudah tiga kali Sakura coba menembak, namun tak satupun mengenai sasaran. Sasuke tersenyum sombong. "Biar aku yang coba," katanya.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa?" tantang Sakura.

"Kau lihat saja sekarang," dan—

—tak!

Tepat sasaran!

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum gentir menyaksikannya. Sasuke berbalik—tentu saja dengan seringai kemenangannya, "bagaimana?"

Terdiam sesaat, kemudian Sakura membalas, "lumayan. Dewi fortuna sedang memihak kepadamu."

"Dan kau?"

"Hmm... aku? _Well_ , sebenarnya dari awal aku memang tak berniat untuk melakukannya." Sasuke hanya mampu berdecih.

Sasaran yang dikenai Sasuke adalah _hat pillow_ bewarna merah muda. Lalu, bantal itu diberikan pada Sakura—yaa... memang sudah seharunya begitu, bukan? Sekedar informasi, Sasuke bukanlah seorang _pinkyholic_ dan ia sendiri tak berniat memiliki atau yang lebih parahnya—mengoleksi barang-barang yang berbau merah muda.

"Setelah ini kau ingin mengunjungi stan yang mana lagi?" Sakura menggeleng sambil menggedikkan bahunya.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke langsung menghilang entah kemana.

Sepuluh menit setelahnya, Sasuke kembali membawa sekotak takoyaki. Sakura mengedutkan pelipisnya. "Untuk apa ini?"

"Hn. Untuk dibuang."

"Ohh..."

"Ck! Ya jelas untuk dimakan, dasar lola!" omel Sasuke.

"Apa itu 'lola'?"

"Hn. 'Lola' itu berarti ' _loading_ lama', jelek!" Sasuke menempelkan jari tengah dari jari telunjuknya di dahi Sakura. Niat Sakura untuk membalas ejekan Sasuke jadi terurung. Mata mereka bertemu. Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena kontak mata mereka terputus saat suara kembang api diledakkan di langit malam sana.

" _Kirei_..."

Sasuke melirik Sakura sesaat, lalu bergumam, " _tamaya_."

 **...**

Ini sudah dua jam setelah mereka kembali dari _natsu omatsuri_. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu yang cukup larut. Namun, Sasuke masih berkutat di depan _laptop_ nya. Ibu dan kakaknya sudah tidur, begitupun dengan Sakura.

Entah mengapa, semenjak gadis itu datang, Sasuke jadi tidak konsen dengan kuliahnya. Ada apa dengan dirinya ini? Hn.

Sasuke menutup _laptop_ dan berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Ia pejamkan mata sejenak, kemudian dibuka kembali. Hari yang melelahkan. Ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran gadis musim semi itu yang tak kunjung lenyap dari benak Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng. Apa yang barusan ia pikirkan? Tapi, Sasuke sangat suka sensasi saat perutnya seolah digelitiki oleh ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Ia ingin terus merasakan perasaan itu.

Mungkinkah ia menyukai Sakura?

Tuh, 'kan, Sasuke mulai lagi. Di kampus juga selalu seperti ini.

Sasuke tidak akan memaafkan gadis itu yang telah membuatnya merasa dilema seperti saat ini. Tapi, apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Bersikap konyol dengan memarahi Sakura? Begitukah? Ah, memalukan sekali.

Mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa dirinya menyukai gadis itu? Benarkah? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke melakukan itu? _Noway_!

Atau meminta pendapat Naruto mengenai perasaannya? Sasuke yakin sekali si lelaki pemilik surai pirang dan mata sewarna _blue ocean_ itu takkan mampu membantunya.

Atau meminta bantuan Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, atau Suigetsu mengenai ini? Tidak, tidak, tidak! Mereka pasti akan begitu antusias dan berisik. Terutama Kiba dan Suigetsu.

Lalu, apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan? Adakah seseorang yang bisa membantunya?

 **.**

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

Saya ucapkan **_dōmo arigatōgozaimashita_** untuk semua _readers_ yang sudah memberikan _favorite_ , _alert_ , maupun _reviews_ untuk _fanfic_ abal saya ini x') untuk segala kesalahan, baik itu _typo_ ( _s_ ) ataupun yang lainnya, saya minta maaf...

Jika berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom _review_! 8)

 **bloom**


	4. Four - Something Different

**Chapter Four**

Entah apa yang telah terjadi, tetapi saat gadis itu tinggal di kamar Sasuke, setelahnya yang terlihat hanya warna merah muda dimana-mana.

 **.**

 **Naruto**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **Pink**

 _Copyright_ 2016 © **bluecandle'ss**

 **.**

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Haa, ia siap menjadi seorang mahasiswi baru sekarang. Setelah itu, Sakura harus segera mencari pekerjaan dan apartemen yang tepat untuknya. Semoga saja hari pertama menjadi mahasiswi tidak begitu buruk.

Berbicara soal itu. Mikoto mengatakan bahwa Sasuke juga kuliah di universitas yang sama dengannya. Secara tak langsung, Mikoto mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah calon kakak kelasnya. Tidak, ini buruk!

Lupakan, lupakan tentang lelaki itu, Sakura! Jangan rusak awal harimu dengan mengingat namanya. Tarik napas, lalu hembuskan kembali. Tarik lagi, lalu hembuskan lagi. Ini yang terpenting. Jangan sampai saking gugupnya, ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Sakura tersenyum dan memakai tasnya di bahu. Kemudian, ia segera turun.

"Bibi, aku pamit. Ini hari pertamaku," ujarnya. Mikoto mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. Wanita berambut _raven_ itu sudah siap dengan setelan kantornya. Sepertinya, juga hendak segera berangkat bekerja.

"Tunggu dulu, Sakura- _chan_! Berangkat bersama Sasuke- _kun_ akan lebih baik. Dia akan segera turun," cegah Mikoto. Sakura menggeleng cepat. Masa iya, dia harus berangkat bersama dengan Sasuke? Itu sudah pasti akan merusak imej-nya di hari pertama kuliah.

"Tidak perlu, bibi. Aku berangkat sendiri saja," tolaknya halus. Namun, Mikoto hanya tersenyum dan bergegas memanggil Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya untuk mendekat.

"Ada apa, ibu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Berangkatlah bersama Sakura- _chan_. Kalau pergi sendirian, tak menutup kemungkinan dia akan tersesat, 'kan? Tokyo itu luas dan Sakura- _chan_ baru disini," jelas wanita yang hampir berkepala empat itu. Sasuke tiba-tiba tersedak udara.

"Apa? Tidak, tidak! Itu sama saja seperti aku membunuh imej-ku sendiri, ibu."

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'membunuh imej-mu', Sasuke- _kun_? Kau hanya berangkat bersama seorang gadis, dan ibu rasa itu bukan suatu masalah, bukan?" Mikoto tak habis pikir dengan sikap anak bungsunya ini.

"Tapi, ibu—"

"Ini permintaan dari ibu, Sasuke- _kun_. Apa kau akan menolaknya?" Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ibunya memang tahu dimana letak kelemahannya. Yaaa, mana mungkin Sasuke dapat menolak permintaan dari wanita yang paling dicintainya.

"Hn. Bailah," Mikoto tersenyum senang.

"Sebelum ke kampus, mampirlah ke restoran atau caffe untuk sarapan. Ibu tidak bisa membuat sarapan pagi ini karena ibu harus segera ke kantor. Hati-hati dijalan. Ibu pergi dulu, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan..." Dan Mikoto hilang di balik pintu.

"Bagus! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai ibu menyuruhku sampai berangkat bersamamu?" Sakura menggedikkan bahunya sambil membuang arah pandang. "Kau yang merayunya untuk menyuruhku, 'kan?"

Oke, dia mulai lagi. Uchiha Sasuke dan teori sok tahunya. Ini mulai menjengkelkan.

"Berhentiku menudingku dengan tuduhanmu yang konyol itu! Aku sama sekali tidak sudi untuk berangkat bersamamu. Ibumulah yang menyarankannya," balasnya kesal. Sasuke berdecih pelan.

"Ya, ya, sandiwaramu berhasil! Selamat!"

Apa lagi yang dimaksud si bokong ayam ini?!

"'Sandiwara'? Kau sungguh berpikir aku 'bersandiwara'? Sayangnya, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan tindakan yang kau sebut dengan 'sandiwara' itu." Sasuke diam tak mengubris dan berjalan di depan Sakura yang mengikutinya.

"Bisakah kau mempercepat laju langkahmu? Aku tidak ingin terlambat untuk kuliah," sungut Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku tahu itu. Kau tak perlu mengingatkanku untuk hal sekecil itu," Sasuke berdecak malas. Gadis yang merepotkan memang.

 **...**

"Kenapa kita berhenti disini? Aku tak ingat Tokyo Daigaku berubah menjadi sebuah restoran klasik seperti yang berada di hadapanku ini,"

"Apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan ibuku di rumah tadi? Kita belum sarapan apapun, jadi dia menyuruh kita untuk sarapan di perjalanan, bukan? Sebenanrnya, telingamu kau gunakan untuk apa? Aku yakin itu bukanlah barang antik yang hanya bisa kau pajang-pajang saja."

Hm, sarkasme yang bagus, Sasuke.

"Cerewet! Kau bisa menjawab seadanya saja, 'kan? Tidak perlu menambahkan sarkasme yang tidak enak didengar."

"Terserah," balas Sasuke cuek. Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang saat lelaki itu mulai masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Selamat datang, tuan, nona. Meja untuk dua orang?" Sasuke mengangguk dan pelayan itu mengatar mereka menuju meja yang dihadapkan oleh dua kursi. "Ini daftar menu yang kami punya," pelayan itu menyerahkan daftar menu masing-masing satu pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk berhadapan.

Setelah melihat-lihat, Sasuke bertanya apa yang akan Sakura pesan. Setelah gadis itu menjawabnya, Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tolong, dua porsi Tamagoyaki, Yakizakana, Natto, Nori, Tsukemono, Sup Miso Dashi, dan nasinya." Pelayan itu mengangguk dan mencatat pesanan yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Minumannya, tuan, nona?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura dan menerima anggukan dari gadis itu. "Dua kopi hitam."

"Ada yang lain?" Sasuke menggeleng. "Baik, pesanan akan segera diantar dalam sepuluh menit. Permisi," pelayan itu pergi dan meninggalkan keheningan di antara dua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu.

Sasuke menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Suasana ini begitu _awkward_ baginya. Sakura? Lihat saja gadis itu, terlalu fokus dengan ponselnya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilihat Sakura disana? Apa itu lebih menarik daripada Sasuke?

Eh, apa yang ia pikirkan barusan?

"Kau tidak gugup?" tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Gugup? Kenapa?" Sakura mulai mengalihkan atensinya dari ponsel.

"Hari pertamamu," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Haruskah aku?" Sasuke berdecak saat gadis itu mulai memusatkan kembali perhatiannya ke ponsel. Setengah kesal Sasuke merampas ponsel tersebut dari genggaman sang pemilik yang memberikan reaksi melotot ke aras si pelaku. "Hei, ponselku!"

"Apa kau bisa memperhatikan lawan bicaramu?" Sakura mendengus.

"Punya masalah akan hal itu? Merampas ba—" kalimat Sakura terpotong oleh kalimat Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sakura melotot untuk kesekian kalian.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu?"

"Ap—prff! Bicara apa kau, orang gila?" Sakura tertawa, tetapi tidak cukup keras hingga sampai dapat terdengar pengunjung lainnya.

"Aku serius," Sakura menatap mata Sasuke, mencari kebenarannya disana. Namun, ada sesuatu yang tak bisa ia jelaskan saat memandang dalam manik obsidian milik Sasuke.

"Oke, oke—prrff! Ah, maafkan aku. Sungguh, leluconmu membuatku sakit perut, Sasuke," gadis itu mulai kembali tertawa. Sasukeb berdecak sembari membuang arah pandangnya.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku serius. Kau tak men—"

"Ini pesanannya, tuan, nona. Silahkan dinikmati," pelayan itu meletakkan nampan berisi pesanan di atas meja mereka dan segera berlalu pergi.

"Nah, pesanan sudah sampai. Sekarang kau bisa makan. Kau pasti kelaparan, sebab itu kau membual, bukan? Baiklah, _ittadakimasu_!" Sakura mulai memakan sarapannya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam sesaat. Kemudian, lelaki tersenyum tipis sambil memandang makanannya.

Entah mengapa, dengan melihat gadis maniak merah muda itu saja tertawa sudah membuatnya merasa kenyang.

 **.**

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

 **.**

 **Author's Note** , nah, sudah berapa lama saya tidak meng _update_ _fanfic_ ini? _Hontou ni gomenasai_ untuk segala kekurangan dan juga untuk _typo_ ( _s_ ) yang masih bertebaran ;;3 sampai jumpa di _chapter_ lainnya xD!

 **bloom**


	5. Five - Temptation

**Chapter Five**

Entah apa yang telah terjadi, tetapi saat gadis itu tinggal di kamar Sasuke, setelahnya yang terlihat hanya warna merah muda dimana-mana.

 **.**

 **Naruto**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **Pink**

 _Copyright_ 2016 © **bluecandle'ss**

 **.**

Sakura menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil yang mencoba menghalangi jalannya sejauh mungkin. Kemudian, mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam kantong kresek dalam genggamannya. Meneguk minuman itu dengan cepat, hingga menyisakan seperempat botol.

Hari yang begitu terik oleh sinar matahari. Jangan heran, ini musim panas. Sakura menghela napas sembari menyapukan punggung tangan di pelipisnya. Ah, lihatlah wajah cantik yang telah dibanjiri peluh itu.

Lusa, masa orientasi akan dimulai. Sakura berdecak pelan ketika mengingatnya. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa itu tidak akan menjadi hal yang baik. Tentu saja, bukan?

Ketika sampai rumah, Sakura mengetuk pintu. Namun, tidak ada jawaban apapun yang diterimanya. Ha, bukannya si _chickenbutt_ itu ada di rumah, ya?

Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Ia memutar knop pintu dan melepas alas kakinya. " _Tadaima_."

"Hn."

—satu sahutan.

Kepala merah muda itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mendapati Uchiha Sasuke duduk di ruang keluarga sembari menyaksikan sebuah acara _stand up comedy_ dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada.

Sasuke ikut menoleh pada Sakura. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya pada kantong kresek yang ada dalam genggaman Sakura.

Gadis itu tampak menautkan sebelah alisnya saat Sasuke beranjak dan mengambil langkah mendekat ke arahnya. Oh, Sakura merasa ini akan buruk.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke merampas kantong tersebut dan melihat ke dalamnya. Belum sempat Sakura melontarkan kata protesnya, Sasuke lebih dulu berujar.

"Terima kasih," lelaki itu berbalik dan kembali melangkah mendekat menuju tempat bersemayamnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Tuh, 'kan?

"Eh, apa?—HEY! Itu milikku!"

Tungkai-tungkai milik Sakura bergerak menuju Sasuke yang sepertinya akan segera membuka bungkus makanan ringan yang baru saja ia beli.

"Kembalikan!" titah Sakura dengan masing-masing tangan yang berkacak di pinggangnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke tampak tak begitu menanggapinya. Jelas terlihat ketika lelaki itu mulai memakan camilan milik Sakura.

"Kau tidak mendengarku? 'Kubilang, KEM-BA-LI-KAN-!" Sakura menekan kata 'kembalikan' sambil mengeja setiap satu suku kata.

Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum miring. "Pajak," ujarnya singkat.

"Apa?" Sakura mengerutkan hidungnya. "Pajak apa?"

"Pajak menumpang tinggal di rumahku."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Apa?!"

"Kau terlalu banyak menggunakan kata 'apa', nona," Sasuke melemparkan sebutir kacang atom ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bahkan bibi tidak pernah memintaku membayar pajak untuk tinggal disini," balas Sakura tidak terima.

Masih dengan senyum miring, Sasuke menjawab. "Kau tidak perlu cemas. Aku yang akan memintanya."

Gadis itu mendecih. "Apa-apaan, sih, kau ini? Apa salahku padamu?" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya menahan kesal.

"Bukankah sudah 'kukatakan? Kau telalu banyak menggunakan kata 'apa'."

"Itu kesalahanku?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng sebagai tanggapan. "Lalu, apa?"

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu?" Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Pergi ke kamar _mu_ dan pandanglah sekelilingnya," ujar Sasuke.

"A-apa? Kenapa?"

"Warnanya itu membuat mataku sakit," jawab Sasuke _enteng_.

" _What the_ —?! Sialan, apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu? Kau sudah sepuluh kali mengulang-ulang kata 'apa'," Sasuke memamerkan seringainya.

"Che, terserahmu saja!" Sakura pergi berlalu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan kesal...

—meninggalkan Sasuke yang kemudian memperlebar seringainya dan tertawa kecil.

 **...**

Sakura membanting pintu kamar _nya_. Apa-apaan, sih, si _chickenbutt_ itu?! Jika bisa Sakura akan menggigit lelaki itu saking kesalnya.

Eh, tunggu! Apa yang ia pikirkan?

Gadis itu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Hingga tanpa sadar kakinya tertabrak dengan kaki ranjang dan membuat tubuhnya sukses terhempas ke atas ranjang tanpa ia inginkan. Ugh!

Apa ini hari sialnya? Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa kesalahannya hingga membuatnya Sasuke terus-menerus bersikap menjengkelkan.

Oke, Sakura akui Sasuke ada benarnya soal bahwa ia terlalu banyak menggunakan kata 'apa' hari ini. Tapi, Sakura rasa itu bukanlah masalah besar yang akan berakibat fatal, 'kan? Sakura mendengus.

 _"Pergi ke kamar_ mu _dan pandanglah sekelilingnya."_

Pandang sekeliling kamar?

Sakura menepuk dahinya ketika menyadari sesuatu. Sasuke bersikap menyebalkan padanya karena kamar lelaki itu sudah berubah menjadi kamar _barbie_ yang menggelikan. Dan Sasuke beranggapan bahwa itu adalah kesalahan Sakura? Tolong, yang benar saja! Semua ini bukanlah idenya.

Mengubah keseluruhan kamar menjadi merah muda adalah ide Uchiha Mikoto sepenuhnya. Perabotan, riasan, semuanya adalah ide ibu dari lelaki itu sendiri. Dan Sasuke beranggapan bahwa ini adalah kesalahan Sakura. _Geez_!

Sepertinya harus ada yang meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. Meskipun terlihat sepele, Sakura tetap tidak ingin terus-terusan menjadi objek _bully_ annya Sasuke. Ia sangat benci menjelaskan sesuatu kepada orang lain. Itu sama sekali bukan gayanya dan juga alasan mengapa Sakura tidak pernah ingin bercita-cita menjadi seorang guru ataupun dosen.

Sakura mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya. Mencari kontak seseorang untuk dihubungi. Gadis itu mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya saat telepon telah tersambung.

" _Moshi_ - _moshi_ , _pig_?"

 **...**

Yamanaka Ino baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi usai keramas ketika ponselnya bergetar di atas nakas. Ia mendapati kontak ber _title_ 'gadis berdahi lebar' sebagai penelpon. Ino menyunggingkan segaris senyum tipis.

'Moshi-moshi, pig?' Sakura menyapa dari seberang sana.

" _Moshi-moshi_. Pacarnya Shimura Sai disini, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" dalam hati Ino terkekeh mendengat kalimatnya sendiri.

' _..._ '

" _Moshi-moshi_?"

' _Aku tidak ingat jika aku pernah berlangganan NSP_ absurd _semacam itu. Bisakah kau hentikan? Itu terdengar menggelikan sekaligus menjijikan,_ pig!' omelan Sakura membuat lengkungan kurva itu semakin melebar.

"Ouch. Kau menyakitiku, _forehead_ sayang," terdengar decakan. "Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku," lanjut Ino.

Helaan napas. 'Pig...'

"Hmm? Apa ini soal Uchiha Sasuke dan tingkah-tingkah _romantis_ nya _lagi_?"

' _Dari sudut mana kau mengartikan tingkah menjengkelkannya itu sebagai romantis, babiku tersayang?_ '

"Oh, kalian terlihat mesra sekali tahu," Ino terkikik kecil usai melontarkan kalimatnya.

 _'Kau terlihat sangat gendutan,_ pig. _Aku serius,_ ' gantian Sakura yang terkikik sekarang.

"Memangnya kapan kau melihat keadaan terakhirku, _forehead_?" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'Posting _an terakhirmu di Instagram, jika kau lupa baru mengirimnya semalam._ '

Cukup, Ino kalah telak.

"Jadi, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Telingaku sudah siap menjadi tuli."

' _Sialan kau, babi gendut!_ ' gadis berambut pirang dikucir itu tertawa keras.

"Jadi? Ceritakan. Jika kau punya seorang sahabat untuk kau ajak curhat, kuharap itu hanya aku. Karena aku akan cemburu bila kau menduakanku sebagai sahabatmu."

' _Ck! Jangan konyol!_ ' Sakura mendesis rendah. ' _Sebenarnya_ mood _ku sedang tidak bagus untuk cukup baik menceritakan ini. Tapi, yasudahlah. Begini...'_

 **.**

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

 **.**

 **Author's Note :** Halo! Masih adakah yang ingat aku? /disepak/.

Maaf kalo masih ada _typo(s)_ dan terkesan nggak rapi karena aku _updaye_ nya dari hape. Dan yang sudah pasti adalah... _chapter_ ini luar biasa nggak nyambung sama sekali /te-he:D/.

 **bloom**


End file.
